


Moon Sickness

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, Action, Alpha - Freeform, Butch - Freeform, Drama, Exophilia, F/F, Female Reader, Fiction, LGBTQ, Lesbian, Love, Monster - Freeform, Monster Lover, Paranormal, Romance, Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Teratophilia, Werewolf, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, beta, female lover, female werewolf - Freeform, monster love, omega - Freeform, werewolf x reader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: My first attempt at a/b/o in my work.
Relationships: Original Female Character - Relationship, female reader - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111
Collections: Terato/Exo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a/b/o in my work.

The music was vibrating the whole house and outside. The thumping was just obnoxious at this point. It was time for a break.

You dragged your beautiful best friend Ace outside where her almost blacked out state made it more difficult to get her anywhere let alone around a pool and into a long, sun tanning seat. You waved at a group of friends sitting out by the tables who seemed to be enjoying their own little presence. They waved back, curious at the scene before them you assumed. You were feeling really good after several shots and a few strawberry margaritas. “She’s not dead!” You shouted, waving your hands over your friend as she snuggled the chair armrest. You wobbled around the wide round edge of the pool as one of the members of the group got up to almost meet you. They probably think you’re a drunk, you thought to yourself as you fell into the arms of someone strong and tall. You giggled and looked up into the most beautiful baby blue eyes. “I just feel really good right now, I’m not fucked up. You’re so strong, oh my god.” You squeezed their arms in your hands as their friends came over.

“Look at the lady killer. You just catch women everywhere, Frankie.” A pierced eyebrow face came to peer over the strong one’s shoulder. You realize they all had long, flowing hair.

“Man, I just wanna braid all of your hairs.” You reached up high and petted the one that had you’s hair. It was a pretty sun bleached blonde color with natural waves toward the bottom. They had it parted in the middle. There was just the hint of a blush creeping across their freckled cheeks from what you could see from the lights from the pool. It was too dark out to see much more.

“I’d be fine with that.” The other friend came to the other side, holding a beer with a fat watch on his wrist.

“Do you need to sit down?” The one named Frankie asked. You shook your head aggressively and the world tipped just a little bit.

“You bitch!” A snarling voice came from across the yard. You twirled around to see the antagonist of the night. Some jackass named Brad that ace had a one night thing with. She said he was a dick and told him to fuck off. “I was talking to her before you interrupted.” He wobbled out on the yard.

You left the safety of your strong hero and made it back over to put yourself between him and her. “She tagged me in because she wanted to leave, loser. Get a clue.” You hauled both your and her purse up on your shoulder to straighten yourself out.

He moved to get into your face. “You don’t know shit.”

“You causing trouble, fella?” The group of friends came closer.

Too bad your tongue was faster. “I know you’re a needle dick.” His hand met your cheek in about half a second but you replied by shoving your fist into his face. He sprawled on his back on the ground as those same strong arms swooped you up and backed away. Frankie’s two friends moved in like hungry wolves and gave two swift kicks to Brad.

“You like hitting women, you sick bastard?” The watch guy yanked Brad off the ground as Brad was scrambling to grab his own bleeding face.

“She broke my nose!” He yelled.

“I’ll do worse than that!” The pierced fella moved in closer.

They both outmanned him, backing Brad up until he fled to the inside of the house. You didn’t realize Frankie still had you until they twirled you around to face them. The world spun around your savior but you got a good look at them now. Ace was slurring nonsense as Frankie tucked your hair behind your ears and examined you. “Are you okay?” They whispered, so softly to you.

You took a moment to really focus in on them. You can’t tell if Frankie is a girl or not. Either way, they are really good looking. “My face hurts but my hand is okay. I’m okay, I think I’m okay. Wow, you picked me up like it was nothing. That’s great! I’m dizzy, can I sit?”

“Yeah, c’mon.” Frankie gently lead you over to the table and chairs they were sitting at. Piercing Guy and Watch Guy were settled back down.

“Fucking scum, I swear.” Watch guy said as Frankie sat down beside them.

You sat on Frankie’s lap. You stared off in front of you for a moment before realizing the chair in front of you is vacant. “I’m so sorry, I’m not coherent enough to make good choices right now. I’m just gunna…” You slid off their lap and into the chair as the rest of them all got a good laugh. You introduced yourself to the best of your ability and patted the table to remind yourself it was a physical and stable object.

“That’s Francine.” Piecing Guy pointed at Frankie who had turned several shades of bright red which was intensified by their light skin. “She likes to go by Frankie because it’s cooler. I’m Reece, which is a long story that ends with my mom liking candy. That’s Stone.” He nodded to watch guy.

“You seem like good people!” You nodded. “As good people, can I ask something?”

“Go ahead.” Stone replied as he pulled a cigarette and a lighter from his shirt pocket.

“Can we get a ride home? I didn’t mean to do that many shots and when one shot turns into…I dunno, anyway I can’t drive and that bitch over there can’t drive, CAN YA, ACE?” The limp form of your friend raised a hand and waved gently. You giggled and looked back at the friends. “We’re dumb.”

There was a shared look of amusement. “We’ll take you home.” Reece patted the table and pointed finger guns at Stone. “He’s our DD.”

Stone took a long drag of his cigarette. “I’m horribly sober.”


	2. Chapter 2

There was a realization of how small an apartment could be when two people who needed to live cheaply decided to rent the smallest space possible for two people to coexist.

It felt smaller when three 6 foot plus friends were stuffed into a living room trying to help drag a blacked out friend down a tiny ass hallway.

But nobody wanted to listen to the “just pick her up” suggestion. You were trying not to lay down on the floor. Everything was still spinning. God, the tequila!!!

“Do you need help?” You looked up to see Frankie’s beautiful face. You patted her knees and reached up, accidentally blinding her with your phone as the brightness was turned on to max.

“No, here’s my phone!” You shook it. “I owe you all so much, you beautiful bastards you. Make a group chat with your numbers and let me know you made it home safely when I remember all this tomorrow!”

She laughed at you and leaned down, taking the phone. “You’re a mess.”

“I’m a beautiful mess, don’t you think?” You laid your head on the ground as her friends came walking back to the front door. “Thank you!”

They nodded and nudged Frankie on their way out. “I got it.” Frankie nodded, putting your phone back on the ground with you. “Good night, silly girl.”

“Good bye, you androgynous sculpted from marble Norse god.” There was a howl of laughter from outside at Frankie ducked her head and went out the door.

You fell asleep right then and there. Party night was over. You just needed rest.

You awoke with a start as Ace seemed to be puking her guts out. You grimaced at the sound hitting water with such force. That was her fault. She knew she couldn’t handle liquor and she did it anyway. You ain’t holding her hair for her. You got off the ground and felt your face, feeling smashed against the hard floor. You combed your hands through messy hair and gently got up, feeling every bone in your snap and pop before you made it back to your room. You went through your doorway and grabbed fresh clothes before going into the bathroom.

Ace lay by the toilet like a brunette mop as you stepped over her and turned on the shower. “You suck ass.”

“You suck at drinking.” You stripped off and stepped into the shower. “Do you remember anything?”

“I rode some guy like he was a cowboy and then got plastered afterwards after Brad showed up. That’s it.”

“He slapped the snot out of me.” You started working on your hair.

“He fucking what?!” Ace snatched the shower curtain back, green eyes blazing with hatred. “You should have killed him.”

You yanked the curtain from her. “I broke his goddamn nose.”

“How’s your face?”

“Sore but I think more because I slept on the floor.”

You heard her make some gurgling noises before replying. “How’d we get home?”

“HOLY SHIT!” You yanked the curtain back open. “Get my phone!”

“Why?!” She jumped, half her face a whole bubble from her morning cleanser.

“GET MY PHONE!” You yelled before pulling the curtain again.

She mocked you in a tone but you heard her disappear for a bit. You tried to quickly get through the rest of your shower in peace.

“Who’s Frankie Dahl?”

You peaked your head out of the shower. “The girl that brought us home, with her friends.”

“Frankie says: We made it home. Reece Gundersen says Sweet place, I wish I lived that close to the college. There is someone named Stone Young that is in the group chat but hasn’t said anything.”

You snatched your towel off the wall and turned the water off. “So, we totally got our asses saved by them. Also, I think I embarrassed the shit out of myself.”

“What’s new?” Ace asked, sitting on the toilet with a toilet brush in her mouth. “Are they hot?”

“Very much, 7 out of ten and above.”

“Are they single?” She stuck her tongue out to brush it.

“I don’t know. Like I said. I made an ass out of myself.” You put on some under eye patches and slipped your underwear on with your towel still keeping your modest. “We need to do something to thank them.”

“That’s your southern charm talking.” She turned the shower back on.

“Does it count as southern if it’s the southern part of a northern state?”

“I think so.” She stripped off real quick and jumped in the shower. “You took all the fucking hot water!”

You rolled your eyes and changed into the rest of your clothes before looking in the mirror for potential acne. “I’m going to text them.” You left the bathroom with your phone to go sitting in the living room. You stared at the phone for a moment like it was diseased before you reopened the group chat. “Thanks for bringing us home. We’d like to thank you. Lunch? Supper?” You put four embarrassed emojis at the end of home before sending it off into the world.

You heard Ace making horrible noises again. “Don’t you dare fucking puke in the shower!”

There was a garble of what you are sure is a string of curse words. You laid down on the couch and curled up, putting your hand over your face as last night’s memories bubbled to the surface. “I wish I could just remove my brain.” You heard the ding of the ringtone anyone not important had and looked at the phone.

Reece: We have a gig tonight at The Elks. You could thank us by coming by and supporting :)

Reece: We’re in a band

Reece: We’re pretty good :D

Stone: Take that with a grain of salt. It starts at 10pm.

Reece drops the address in the chat and you google the place. It looks a little shady and it’s on the “bad” side of town. You’ll do it though. You can convince Ace with a paid meal.

You see Frankie’s name pop up on the notifications.

Frankie: I like cheese fries at the bar

You laughed at a gif of a cat eating out of a bowl like it’s life depended on it.

You: We will be there! 💕

You tossed your phone across the room into the other chair and hid your face. “Ace,” You yelled bloodymurder. “I’ve got plans for us tonight.”


	3. Chapter 3

It’s loud. It looks like mostly bikers, hard souls, and metalheads frequent this place.

Neither of you have ever been here.

“This is like the time you dated that guy that said his name was Hawk, it wasn’t, and he was in that screamo band called My Mother’s Final Hour.”

“I was 14, Ace. Let it go.”

“A 16 year old had no business taking us to that garage to listen to his trash. It wasn’t even a good screamo band as if he was Gerard Way himself.”

You took her hand and led the two of you through the waves of people to a small little corner by a stage that looks more liable to fall in than anything else. It was a roar of sound. Ace shook her head but patted her stomach as if to remind herself that the Red Lobster she ate early would get her through this. Neither of you were good with crowds, especially if you didn’t know almost anybody in the crowd. The only reason you guys went to that party last night was because it was more of the people in your general courses.

“Good to see you!”

You jumped a bit and turned, face to face and almost touching to Frankie. She stood way above you but was leaning down to speak into your ear. Both sides of her hair were pushed back behind her own ears, showing a large amount of metal in them. A gold chain dropped in front of you like a leash, begging to be yanked on. She wore a torn oversized black shirt with hole-filled jeans and boots that could curb stomp somebody. She smelled like strawberry chapstick.

“Hi!” You blurted out, realizing you were staring more than speaking. A wave of people filed in and Frankie was pushed closer to both of you. She was practically on top of you at this point with both hands curled into fists above your head as her body arched over to as if protecting you from the swarms of bodies. You stared up into her face, her angled features, the freckles. There was something different about her tonight. You felt so pulled to her. All you wanted was this girl to pull your hair back and press her lips against yours, to feel her teeth against your throat.

“Sorry to make you come out here like this! I don’t know why Reece suggested this! I could kill him!” She said to both of you.

“I like grungy!” Ace yelled back.

You were still staring, looking at her eyes as her gaze shifted to speak to Ace. It was almost like her pupils were pulsing, maybe it was her whole eyes. The color would appear and disappear. Your gaze shifted down the bridge of her nose and back to her lips. Teeth could be sharp, you could almost feel them sinking into your flesh as you looked. Maybe you just wanted it to happen. Your eyes went down her throat to watch the muscles move as she spoke. You had to feel her skin, it called to you.

You reached out to brush your fingers against her neck. She turned to you instantly as her head tilted into your touch. Your fingers trailed down the interlinking pieces of the chain before you snapped out of it and brought your hand back. Another wave of people sent the space between the two of you shrinking and you could have sworn she took a sharp inhale out of the top of your head. “There was a fly.” You mumbled an excuse out as if anyone would even hear.

“A fly.” Frankie replied, standing up fully and running a hand through her long hair.

“What?” Ace yelled beside you, totally pulling you and Frankie out of whatever fucking bubble was happened there.

Frankie pointed in a direction and went for it. “I gotta go.”

You felt embarrassed. “What the fuck?” You shouted.

Ace patted you in the shoulder. “What the hell was that? You went full dummy. Did you even hear her?”

“No!” You shook your head hard.

“They’re about to go on!” She pointed to the stage. You twisted around to hear microphone feed back.

“What the fuck do you mean, it’s happening right now?” A voice on the speakers asked that sounded like Stone.

“You’re on the mic! You’re on the mic!” Another voice hissed.

One of the bartenders hopped over the counter and went flying backstage.

“I said, I think it just happened with her!” A different voice replied sounding like Frankie. The curtain flew open, exposing the only one on stage Reece who was yanking a microphone away from Stone.

He skidded to the center of the stage. “We will be turning up real quick and wow, that microphone test! Test, test.” He clicked into the microphone. Reece was another tall guy but probably the smallest out of the other two. His hair was chocolate brown and wavy, probably curly if it was short. He was tan from the sun and looked to probably work outside with an almost sunglasses tan on his face.

Stone stomped on to stage with a guitar, the pale one. He looked like he’d burn if he stayed outside too long. His hair was so black it was almost blue. He had to work out with the size of arms. It couldn’t all just be from playing music. He pulled a microphone stand out with him. No wonder you remembered him as watch guy, he had a six inch long tattoo on the same arm with the silhouette of a wolf.

People always looked different the morning after.

Frankie came on stage, red as a fresh strawberry, with a guitar slung across the front of her body before lining her fingers up with the strings.

Stone snatched the microphone back from Reece as he slipped to a drum set in the back. “We are Running Wild. Welcome to the movement that’s called our music.” He slipped the mic back into the stand and the music roared to life.

You feel like Ace would have the peel you off the wall once this was all over.


	4. Chapter 4

It was angry, blood pumping music. It was loud and very anti-establishment.

You could dig it.

Ace and you were headbanging along with the rest of the crowd, even shouting lyrics once you figured them out. Random waitresses were slinking through the crowd, dropping off drinks like an angel from above.

Time for shots. You plopped money on the tray and gave Ace her glass before the two of you downed it. It would happen two more times before the band finished their encore. You both were feeling pretty good but it was hot in here. You just wanted to peel your clothes off. The curtain dropped and the crowd roared as the speakers blasted nameless tunes out. Some stage hand came out of the curtain and pointed at the two of you. He jerked his thumb back behind him knowing no words were carried over as he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Ace ran forward onto the stage and followed suit. Sweet shit, she was fast. You tried to do the same and failed the first time before you rolled up on it and disappeared under the heavy cloth. People were busy dismantling the set as Ace bounced up and down excitedly at the band. There were two others that played with them that must be older since they weren’t at the party. You moved closer to hear Ace talking loudly.

“You guys did really good. I’m glad we came.” You added, wiping sweat off your forehead. You’d hate to say that you worked up more of a sweat struggling to get on stage than you did all night. You felt like your heart was about to run out of your chest.

Stone took a long look at you like he was seeing you for the first time before pulling a cigarette out. “Thanks, Reece was pretty excited to add more fans. This is his livelihood. We just help.”

The two others grunted in agreement. Frankie was away from the group, grabbing a water bottle to dunk on her head. You thought you saw steam flying off her body.

“The crowd was really into it. Must have been the full moon driving everybody wild.” Ace clapped her hands together. “They seemed to just inhale your music.”

“Full moon?” Frankie asked, still not looking at the group.

“Some of us keep better track of the moon cycles than others.” Stone took another deep drag of his cigarette before holding it out to Frankie. “It’ll help with the nerves.”

Reece gave a giggle as he moved forward. “You guys should come see us again. We gotta get home soon, I think we all have school tomorrow.”

Ace looked interested. “What school do you guys go to?”

You heard the name of the college you both were attending before turning to Stone. “Bathroom?”

“That way, to the left.” He pointed, trying to make Frankie take a hit. You scooted past them both, brushing against Frankie just a bit to make it down the hall. You practically flew to the bathroom and pissed. You didn’t realize how long you had held it in. You were so absorbed by watching Frankie, you had no idea what time it was. You pulled your phone out of your pants back pocket. Shit, it was almost 1 am. Where’d the time go?

As quick as you were, you headed back to the stage. You turned the corner and slammed into somebody. Phone went on the ground, making horrible noises and you went backwards. Someone grabbed your arms and yanked you forward.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry.” You whispered with your hands pressed against a torn shirt. You looked up to see a wild-eyed Frankie.

Her nostrils flared. The hold on your arms gently ached. She pushed forward and pressed her mouth roughly against yours. She didn’t smell like cigarettes. You melted like ice cream slipping off a cone and pushed your whole body against hers. Every atom in your body was screaming for her. Her tongue came into your mouth and you felt a tongue ring. You wanted to do dirty things so badly. You sucked on her tongue, wanting to drink her own saliva. The two of you tangled together until your back hit the door of the bathroom. You both stumbled in, Frankie only pulled away to lock the public room. Your lips throbbed from the force of the kiss. You never wanted to be with someone this much in your life.

Frankie turned back around, hair in her face and red in the cheeks. She yanked rings off her fingers and dug them in her pockets before looming over you again. You brought your mouth back to hers, nipping at her lip and pulling her necklace to force her close to you. She had you, hands yanking on clothes to get to skin. She felt so hot against you like she had a fever. Her fingers got into your underwear and grabbed a hold of cheeks, squeezing and spreading them. You were never so wet in your life. You just wanted to be touched. You whined against her mouth.

She groaned into it, fingers dipping down as two plunged into your aching cunt. Fuck, you bit down on her tongue. She pulled away from your mouth just enough to start sucking on your neck. All your pathetic noises echoed against the empty bathroom walls. You felt a million miles away from the stage. You felt yourself just gushing around her fingers.

“That’s it.” Her voice vibrated against your throat. She forced you around and pushed you up against the wall, yanking your pants and underwear down. She kicked your feet apart with hers with the hand that was between your legs going to your throat. You could smell your own desire on her fingers. Frankie moved her arm around your front and pressed four flat fingers against your clit and moved in fast circles. You screamed out, hips slamming back against her to grind. Her hand on your throat moved up with the two fingers that were once in you going into your mouth. “Suck.”

You obeyed. God, did you ever. You sucked on her fingers as if you were giving a blowjob. Her hand between your legs let up for just a moment before fingers going back between your folds to curl and hammer a sweet spot. You cried against her fingers, knees giving out. She pressed her body against yours, the only thing keeping you up. You were going to cum and it was going to happen quickly. She was jackhammering so it was like she already knew your body.

You came screaming against her fingers in your mouth. It was the hardest orgasm you’ve ever had in your life. Her fingers left your mouth so your head could relax. You think you squirted, that had to be the sensation that happened.

It sounded like someone was trying to bulldoze down the door. Frankie snarled behind you as she quickly pulled your pants back up. You were thankful for that in your dazed situation because you didn’t have the strength to do it. You leaned against the wall as you heard Frankie open the door with what sounded like the meanest dam growl. Guard dogs and wolves would take a run for their money if they heard that.

“We have to go.” A familiar voice commanded.

You looked just in time as Frankie’s back was to you. Stone grabbed her by the front of the shirt and yanked her out of the bathroom. The door smacked shut only to be reopened by Reece. “You’re in the boy’s bathroom, dude. I’m sorry about Frankie. She’s fallen ill.”

“She was fine just five seconds ago.” You hoarsely replied.

Before he could comment, Ace poked her head in. “Jelly shots, babe! C’mon!”


	5. Chapter 5

The sun overhead was blaringly bright. Maybe it would burn the problems away.

Maybe it wouldn’t.

You hadn’t heard anything from Frankie since that night. It’s been four days, you felt like that was too long but you felt childish as well. You hadn’t messaged her either. You needed to be a grown-up about this. Just message her.

You were too scared. You sighed and sat up, removing your huge floppy sun hat from your head. You sat in the middle of the college where all the beautiful landscaping was in the park. It was a serene little area that made you feel safe. You picked at the towel underneath your body and sighed. A large breeze came passing by, ruffling your hair as it went but what followed came trouble. It was like electricity was in the air. You perked up and put a hand to shield your eyes from the sun and looked towards the walkways through the greenery. There she was, illuminated by a golden halo of light as she stood tall and proud. A girl walked beside her, draped on her arm like a fur cloak. Your nose wrinkled up immediately. You never were the type of girl to be jealous of someone you weren’t already with but goddamn, you were pissed.

You adjusted yourself to look the most presentable and with the most sickening sweet voice you could attempt, you hollered her name like a hallelujah and waved your hat. They both stopped dead in their tracks. Frankie’s face changed into a smile and removed herself from the girl, walking into the grass. The emotions on her face flickered as the last moment the two of you saw each other flickered at the forefront of her memory. The girl left behind looked disgusted. “Seriously?” She shouted after your woman with anger radiating.

Frankie waved her hand in her general direction, not even turning to look before plopping down in the grass next to you. “Hey.”

“Well, hey.” You felt pretty smug as the little friend disappeared in huff. “You got a phone, don’t ya?”

She raised her hands up in a mock defensive move. “You’re pissed and I fully understand.”

“Really? Do you?” You tilted your head to the side and really looked at her. “Because I don’t really let someone finger me and not message me.”

Frankie turned a thousand different shades of red and looked around for an escape. There was none. She looked back down at your towel and picked at it. “I…I don’t have an excuse and what I do have to offer, you won’t accept. I didn’t want to leave you, they made me.”

“Who? Stone and Reece? Why?” You peppered out questions.

Frankie dug an index finger into the ground. “You won’t believe me.”

You rolled your eyes, temper rising. “Seriously? What are you, Count Dracula past her bedtime with big baddie Stone telling you to go night night?”

“Gross, I’m not a vampire.” She looked at you with clear disgust. “But you won’t believe me.”

“Oh, come on!” You got up. “You don’t have an excuse. Reece said you were sick literally like five seconds after you got your hands off me. Forget it, I should have never let you touch me!”

You grabbed your towel and bag, attempting to stomp off.

She was right there behind you, grabbing your arm to stop you. “Please! If I show you, you can’t scream, okay?”

“That’s a real serial killer comment, Frankie.” There was lightning in your veins. You looked back at Frankie, her eyes locked in on you. It was that moment all over again, Frankie standing in front of you in high definition. Every freckle, every curve of her bone structure, the pulse be beneath her skin just maximized as soon as she got close. You went to her immediately to be closer, your own body begging for domination. You stared up at her, short of breath and light headed. It was ever since you first kissed that it felt like you almost always knew where she was and when you were close, you ached for something that you couldn’t describe. You needed her, begged for her.

“You can’t scream, okay?” She cupped your face, brushing any hair out of the way. “No matter what.” Her thumb went down and slid over your lips, dipping just slightly into your mouth as if memorized. You slid your tongue out and her thumb was just about to press on it when she shook her head and pulled away from touching you, shaking her whole body as if to force herself to focus. You got embarrassed, closing your mouth and puffed your cheeks out.

“What the fuck, Frankie?”

She looked at the ground, hair covering her like a curtain. For a second, something very deep inside you told you to run. It told you to run as fast as you can and never stop.

A warm brown wolf head looked you right in the face.

You jolted back, dropping everything you owned as a very normal looking, human looking Frankie looked back at you. “My love, come here.”

“Mmm, I don’t think so.” You shook a finger at her and a nervous laugh started bubbling out. “What the fuck?” You covered your mouth and stepped back.

“I can explain, I can explain everything.” She crouched down a little to remain eye contact and put her hands in front of her. “I’m not going to do anything.”

“No, no, no.” You stepped back again and looked around. When did the park get so empty? “No, no, no. Frankie…” Tears started to prick at your eyes. Why were you crying? What did you just see?

“Hey, hey…it’s overwhelming. It’s okay, it’s okay…” She whispered to you. Your vision blurred and you could feel her hands on you, pulling you into her. “I’m sorry, you weren’t ready to see that.”

“What in the actually fuck, Frankie? You can’t just do that to someone. Like what the fuck did I just see? What the fuck did I just witness? What the actual fuck?” You started practicing your deep breathing as panic rose in your throat. She was wiping tears from your face. You looked at her, feeling stupid for crying for some reason.

“I’m a werewolf.”


	6. Chapter 6

The birds were singing. Everything seemed completely normal.

Everything was normal except it wasn’t and everything was a big fat lie. Frankie sat with you on the blanket she had laid out after the incident. The information was settling.

“I’m an alpha if that makes you feel any better.” She finally said with pride.

You looked at her, squinting. “I don’t even know what that means.”

Frankie rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed. “It’s like being top of the food chain. Big Kahuna, boss bitch, ya know?”

“So you’re a big deal?”

“Yeah, you could say that. When my parents moved here, you gotta like sign in to a new area when you move there. So they did that but like their alphas. The alphas have to figure out who’s on top. My parents won so I’m like…uh…heir to the pack? That’s the best way to explain it without overloading you.”

You nodded, “so I’m not crazy? I saw what I saw?”

“Yeah…” She reached over and patted your hand. “It’s real, my love.”

“A little early for pet names.” You ran your hand through your hair and looked at her.

Frankie shrugged. “I know what I know. I know what I want and what calls me to. Wolves have mates, soulmates. I know what I felt the night I first saw you wobbling towards us at the pool. I just didn’t know it yet until we left your apartment and I had a long conversation with a lot of people. You can feel it too, you know?”

You huffed and looked away, not wanting to get lost in her. “It’s kind of like I feel zoomed in on you. Everything you do from breathing to moving. It’s subtle but it’s there.”

“I don’t want to get into anything too serious with this conversation but it can be stronger.” Her voice was so close. You turned to look at her as she crawled over to, moving on top of like she was taking you over. You obediently laid back and stared up at her. Frankie stared down at you, the pink in her face spreading but she seemed different. There was such a power to her presence sometimes. You could feel it at the bar and here in the moment. Is that what it was? The Alpha in her was just in the air. “It could be so much stronger.” She whispered, taking a hand and cupping your face before gripping your chin.

“How?” You whispered, watching her eyes flicker like they were doing that night at the bar.

“I could mark you.” She ran her strong hand down your throat and gripped it, rubbing a thumb over your pulse. “Sink my canines into your skin and let everyone know who you belong to.” Her pupils were blown. You felt like she could devour you.

“What would that do?”

Frankie leaned down with her lips just above yours. “You’d be mine forever and I, to you. We’d have to mate.”

“Mate? As in…?” You stared down at her lips. “Didn’t we already kind of do that? Like a little bit?”

“This would be different.” She kissed you. Frankie felt like fire. Her skin was hot, her lips almost burning against your mouth. You dissolved into nothing, no thoughts or words. It was only her and you. Your body was on instinct but some unknown force pulling the strings. You wrapped yourself around her, keeping her close. She ground against your body. Her hands went underneath your clothes, feeling your body the best she could with the limitations at hand. It didn’t satisfy you. You made pathetic sounds against her as if calling her for more.

She took no time at all to understand what you begged for. Her skilled hands already tugged your pants down your hips and off one leg. Her fingers settled on rubbing against the already damp cloth that hid your cunt from her. “Already dripping through?” She groaned in your ear. “You know who you belong to.”

You nodded briefly, feeling her push her fingers past your lower lips and pressing more desire into the fabric. You wanted something that you didn’t even know you needed. Her mouth went to your neck, kissing and sucking on flesh.

“Say it.” She licked up your throat and kissed gently on your ear. Every touch sends waves of pleasure through your entire soul.

“You!” You cried out as her fingers gently pinched at your clit. “I’m yours.” The words were in the air and they felt so right.

“And who am I?” Her fingers grabbed a fistful of the fabric between your legs and tugged, the sounds of threads snapping was instantly followed by the breeze of wind against your sensitive skin. Her fingers slipped between already soaking wet lips and dipped into your hole. She had you caged in with her body so even if you wanted to move too much, you couldn’t. Your legs just spread further open

It fell off of your lips as naturally as anything else. “Alpha Frankie.” Her fingers hit your g-spot and you were already seeing stars. Words were just spilling out now. “Bite me, bite me! I don’t care, I’m yours to use or abuse.” A snarl cut through the air. Your whole body tensed as she has the beginnings of your orgasm building inside but she let go all too soon. You looked at her as she backed off only to yank you forward and almost upside down to where your legs were pushed back and spread out your shoulders were the only thing touching the blanket on the ground now.

Frankie brought your pussy to her face and dug in like she was dehydrated. You felt her tongue and any rational thought that may have been left in your body dissipated. Your noises were loud and very obvious to what was happening to you. She sucked on anything she could get ahold of with her fingers keeping you spread open. Her focus shifted on you completely as her mouth wrapped around your clit. You covered your face and wailed pathetically, letting her do whatever she wanted to you. You were going to cum for the second time by her and you hadn’t even gone on a proper date. Your legs shook and your toes curled. It washed over you, flooding you with good feelings. Her name was gospel on your tongue.

Frankie let up only once she had sucked on you through the whole entire experience. Her breath was hot against your thighs. “Look at you, twitching and all drippy like that. You look good enough to breed.”

You peeked through your fingers to see her red face staring down at your most private area with pussy juice all over her mouth area. You wiggled to try to get away only for her to move above you just enough to pin you back down with her body. She kissed you. Your senses were filled with your own scent. You had never been this hormonal before but you felt like she could fuck you all day and you would still want more.

A ringtone crashed into the moment. You watched Frankie sit up and pat her body down before digging in a pocket and answering it. “What?”

You pulled one leg up and moved it around her so you could try to clothe yourself. The mini-heart attack was happening. That all just happened on campus in the opening.

“No, I’m not doing anything and I don’t care what you can smell.” She huffed, the pink in her face spreading as agitation grew. “You can’t tell me what to do.” She got distracted for a moment and let a palm come down on the fat of your exposed ass. You wiggled into the clothes faster, not wanting to give her more ideas. She ended the phone call, looking to you as you laid on your side while struggling with your pants. “We gotta go.” She said, looking at you dreamily.

“Why?” You were coming off your high.

“Stone is coming.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any updates or information, check out my tumblr at killerkissed. I've got other sites you can follow me on as well

“Go! Go! Go!”

The two of you ran down the sidewalk and floored it to the parking lot. Frankie pointed towards a silver subcompact car. You both hit the car as she patted herself down for her keys.

You glanced up to see a very pissed off tall man heading your direction. You jerked on all the doors before joining her on the driver’s side. “ He’s coming!!!”

Frankie looked up briefly before finding her keys, unlocking the door and shoving herself in the car. “Get in!”

You all but flung yourself into the backseat and quickly slammed the door shut before leaning over to the other side and pointing out the window. “He looks severely pissed!”

Frankie revved the engine and began to reverse as Stone slammed into the passenger side and yanked on the now locked door. He reared his fist back and slapped it through the front passenger door before pulling himself in and the two of you began to scream. Frankie wheeled out of the parking lot and started going down the road as Stone’s legs dangled out the window. “I’m going to fucking kill you!” Stone snarled, fully pulling himself in.

Frankie was still screaming as she swerved in the road. Stone reached across and grabbed Frankie as you shoved yourself forward to grab the wheel as the two friends began to slap fight though their emotions. “Park the car!” You screamed at the top of your lungs.

Frankie slammed on the breaks and all three of you jerked forward as you pulled the steering wheel hard enough that the car felt like it bounced off the curb and probably in the grass. Frankie threw it in park and killed the engine before throwing the first punch towards Stone. He met it happily with an open palm while his free hand was on the car door and swinging it open. Stone reached forward with both hands and grabbed the fistfuls of Frankie’s shirt before yanking hard enough to pull Frankie from her seat and out the passenger side door as Stone was pushed on his back with the force. Frankie rolled and stood back up once she got her footing and started back for Stone.

Stone dragged himself out of the car as fast as it took Frankie to get a hold of him and started wailing on him.” My fucking car!” For once, the red in her face was not for her shy quirk. It was the feral look of an animal ready to kill. You saw a different side of Frankie as she now seemed so powerful. It was like she was so much bigger, taller, and meaner that anyone you have ever seen before. Stone pulled himself out of the situation and reared up to attack before glancing to your position. His eyes were fully blown and as gold as they could be. You could see his muscles moving underneath his skin like he was waiting to release something from within. He was too distracted to notice Frankie suddenly on him, yanking him into the air with what looked like her teeth elongating. Stone came back to reality long enough to dig in his pocket and shove a pack of what looked like his cigarettes into her face. Frankie took one inhale before falling backwards and shoving her hands into her face as if to wipe the scent off.

“Fuck you!” Stone yelled before slamming his carton to the ground. “Are you fucking serious? Not only am I freaking about a test I gotta do good on but what the fuck happens? I’m sitting there, minding my business when the scent of a fucking werewolf shifting fills my goddamn nose. Then there’s just sex in the air because the alpha can’t reign her fucking hormones on?”

Frankie wiped her nose and pointed at the car. “My window!”

“I don’t give a goddamn fuck about the fucking car. Did you or did you not expose yourself to her?” Stone pointed at you in the car.

Frankie finally stood up and wiped her face on her arm. “ Not fully!”

“Not fully!” Stone repeats in a mocking tone. “ What the fuck does that mean?” He whipped around the car and yanked the back open. You shrank in the backseat as he poked his head in. “What did you see?”

You tightened your lips and shook your head at him. Stone didn’t scare you. Men have always had the ability to be loud and terrifying but in this moment, Stone was not the one that had you shitting your pants. The fact that it had looked like Frankie’s jaw could have unhinged and swallowed Stone was the reason you refused to even breathe right now.

“Don’t yell at her, you dickwad!”

Stone rolled his eyes. “I’m not yelling at her! I’m yelling at you!”

“Then ask me the question!”

“No!” He turned back to you. “What did she show you?” You looked to Frankie for a second before focusing back on Stone. “I can smell the fear rolling off her like perfume. You fucked up.”

“She was fine like twenty minutes ago.”

“I can tell because I can smell her heat all over you.”

“Shut up, you’re gross.” Frankie was red in the face again and coming behind Stone to look towards you. “Honey?”

“Yes, sugarplum?’ Stone mocked her and shoved a finger in her direction. “She’s scared shitless because of that half ass shift you did back there. You are such a goddamn disgrace of a creature. When are you going to learn to control yourself?”

“Well, smartass.” Frankie crossed her arms over her chest. “ Alphas are much more of a complex breed than you are so I don’t expect you to understand. My hormones are like 1,000 times more powerful than yours as is. I am easier to shift when my emotions are high.”

“You’re easier to be a horny pig too. This isn’t the first time that you have endangered her honor by doing things to her in a public place. What if Laura found out, huh? Laura would make a goddamn scene since you dat-“

Frankie cut him off. “I never dated her. I’ve never touched the woman! She attached to me as soon as she found out who I was. Ever since then, anyone mildly interested in me became a danger to her. I just want to live my life…with her.” Frankie pointed to you in the car.

“Who the fuck is Laura?” You snapped to reality and scooted to get out of the car.

Stone seemed smug. “Laura is the girl that’s in love with Frankie. Won’t stop riding her dick.”

“She’s nothing. She can’t get the hint she’s not my beta and she’ll never be my Lunar. I’ve found my mate.” Frankie booped you on the nose seemingly lost within the moment as she gazed at you, eyes dilated completely again. Stone seemed to do a double-take quickly before the gears seemed to be turning. He nodded as if affirming something with himself.

You weren’t having it. You didn’t know enough. “Who’s Laura?”

“The girl I was with today before our park…appointment.” Frankie mumbled, now aware of both Stone and the situation.

“You call fucking an appointment?”

“There was no fucking! I did not penetrate my…situation.” Frankie whisper-hissed. “I don’t have to explain to you what I did!”

Stone grabbed you and yanked your shirt off your shoulder. Frankie was on him in an instant, chest to chest with a growl like a pack of dogs that had just cornered its prey. “You didn’t mark her.” Stone seems unphased. “Why didn’t you mark her?”

“She said that it’s a big deal basically!” You piped in. Frankie turned back around and went to adjusting your shirt before rubbed her cheek against yours and completely ignoring Stone. “I saw her wolf head. I…I don’t know yet how I feel about this but Frankie explained a little bit. It’s nothing like I’ve ever come across before but it’s here and it seems permanent.” Frankie pulled you into her body and wrapped her arms around you. She shoved her nose into your hair and took a large inhale.

“Frankie, you know you’re only going to get more erratic from here. You need to take her home, tell the family, explain the rules. “ Stone moved forward to the two of you. “You are exposing us and endangering her. Let’s go home.”

Frankie turned to look at Stone. You could feel her chest heaving in and out hard. “I can’t drive.”

“I’ll drive.” Stone gestured to the car.” I’ve got a window to fix anyway.”


	8. Chapter 8

There’s a large building made to look like a cabin that has a friendly exterior. There are signs everywhere that talk about it being protected property, no hunting, and beware of wildlife. 

Stone pulls in front of the building and glances back at the two of you as Frankie has her face pressed against your neck, inhaling your scent with vigor. Her mouth presses against your skin ever so often with a lick that soon follows. You're frozen in place at this point as she has a tight grip on your body, fingers ever flexing on top of your skin as if she’s trying to become one with you. Frankie comes up from her snuggled place at your throat to kiss your cheek and around to your mouth. One hand comes up the back of your head and digs into your hair before tilting you back roughly. She has your absolute attention as your mouth parts to release a gasp. She’s hungry as she stares down at you with dilated pupils and teeth that are getting sharper by the second. She’s terrifying in all her gorgeous details as Frankie leans forward to press a rough kiss against your mouth. Her tongue dives inside and devours your essence as she seems to explore your entire mouth. It’s slimy, thick, and increasingly growing length almost startled you from your place but she refuses to give you any room to move from her grasp on the back of your head. 

You gasped for air as you pulled out of the vehicle and away from Frankie’s bruising grip to the ground before. The sky was blue but then it wasn’t and a golden mane took its place as a giant werewolf stood above you to protect you. It stood on its hind quarters and howled loudly, the vibrations shaking small rocks on the ground and stirring dust up. You stare up as the golden god stands to its full height with claws like daggers to look dangerous before crouching back down over you and shielding your body. She is huge and seems so much bigger probably from the angle you were at. 

You hear voices and tilt your head back against the ground to look at the world in its upside down state to see Game Wardens in their outfits spilling out of the buildings. There’s two in uniform and other people in regular clothing. There’s an older man that points and shouts as he yanks his hat off his head. “Are you out of your goddamn mind?” 

Stone’s voice rings off from the side. “She’s protecting her! She’s found a mate!” 

A woman’s voice entered the conversation. “Mate?!” You looked to see a woman in uniform and pointed towards the building. “Get inside now!” The people in normal clothing go back inside as Stone goes to the game wardens to stand beside them. “What did you do?” She asks Stone as the man beside her starts to strip off certain elements of his uniform. 

“I had to yank her out of the car while Frankie was distracted. She wasn’t letting her go. I don’t think either of them even heard me talking to them.” Stone pulled a cigarette out to light. 

The woman inhaled sharped. “How long has it been?” 

“Not very long. She’s not a shifter, Carol.” He confessed. 

“What?” The woman turned to look at the young man beside her as the older man on the other side started to make noises. 

Your eyes quickly shifted to him as Frankie seemed to almost crawl on top of you with her jaw slowly opening and closing with drool dripping. You watched with wide eyes as the man’s bones snapped and popped into odd and horrible angles until it was like his skin was melting off. Large paws found old flesh and tore it off like the wrapping paper on a present to release a great beast the color of sand. There were white patches of fur scattered as if the signs of age were creeping through even on a supernatural form such as that. The beast moved forward and roared in the face of the one above you. 

Frankie’s ears went back for half a second before she fully laid down on top of you and wrapped her arms around you to keep you snuggled into her warm fur. The older werewolf moved forward again to come upon the two of you but Frankie started growling immediately once he became too close. Snarls and small yips came from her throat as he crouched down on the earth floor to watch the two of you. There seemed to be a sort of communication going on before the older one started making horrible noise once again as a man stood its place and fur was evaporating on the ground. 

You looked back to Frankie to see her human form above you, staring at everyone in front of her. She slowly went into a crouching position after releasing you before standing back up and brushing herself off. Her clothes were torn and shredded in place. You quickly glanced back to the older man which now seemed like an echo of herself. You didn’t get a long look before Frankie was picking you up off the ground and wrapped her arms around you. Your eyes traveled her bare skin to see old scars and marks from your position in her chest. 

The older man spoke. “Frankie, honey. You’ve got to let her go. We need to go inside and talk.” 

“Honey, can you bring the girl to me? You know I won’t hurt her.” The woman stepped forward and grabbed the hat off of her head to expose almost white hair. “It’s okay, hun. It’s safe here. That’s why you let Stone bring you. Remember that.” 

You heard Frankie breathe hard out of her nose as her fingers flexed over your body. She inhaled your scent once more before gently loosening her grip on you. “I’m sorry.” She whispered to you, finally removing her touch from your body. You didn’t realize you were shaking until you lost the rock of a human that was in front of you. You stared up at her with uncertainty before you reached forward and looped your fingers together. 

“It’ll be okay.” You whispered. You felt hands on your shoulders and Frankie lunged forward before the older man pushed her back against the car. 

“Let’s all go inside.” He insisted to Frankie as the gentle hands moved you away and pointed you towards the building. “Everybody inside!”

You went inside first to what seemed almost like one of those rest stops you’d find somewhere along the highway that had hundreds of information packets about everything that was around. There was an open balcony on the second floor that seems to have offices but the first floor seems to be open to the general public. There were several men and women inside that were lounging about until the older man with shredded clothes and Carol entered the building. Stone seemed to be the only other person besides you and Frankie in the building currently that would be considered young. Everyone stood at attention and silently before the older man pointed to a chair and forced Frankie in it. The woman behind you gently patted your back and placed you in a comfortable seat in the waiting area. 

“So, kid. What’s up?” The older man crossed his arms in front of Frankie. 

Carol rolled her eyes and moved over to Frankie. “Seriously, Jonathan. You want to act like that right now?” She went and hugged Frankie in the chair as Frankie started turning different shades of red. “Oh, I’m so happy for you, Frankie! My baby’s growing up!” 

Jonathan sighed heavily and turned back to look at you. “I don’t know how much you know but you don’t look surprised at the situation. I’m Jonathan and this is my wife, Carol. We are Frankie’s parents.” He gestured to the rest of the room. “This is...a complicated situation.” He confessed. 

Stone came over to you and sat down in the chair beside you. “This is some of the pack. Mostly anyone above 35 who contributes seriously to the group.” 

Jonathan looked towards him. “How much does she know?” 

You interrupted Stone before he could speak.” Frankie’s told me she’s an alpha and I’ve only just seen her wolf form today. I really don’t know much else besides what movies teach, I guess.” 

“You’ve seen her wolf form just now?” Jonathan seemed surprised. 

Frankie grumbled a reply. “I showed her like...two hours ago.” 

“Two hours?!” Carol gasped. “How long have you known each other?” 

Both of you grimaced and Stone laughed. “They only met like...what? A week?” 

“A week!?” Her mother screeched again. “She’s human, Frankie! What’s wrong with you?” She started to swat her child with a pamphlet. 

“Mom! Please!” She groaned and hid her face. 

Jonathan had to sit down and stare at the floor for a while. Goddamnit, had it only been a week? You feel like you’ve aged five years and known Frankie her whole life. You looked across the way to meet her eyes. You tried to smile and shyly played with your fingers as the nervousness started to bubble up. Frankie’s mouth turned into a grin just looking at you as her mom started to lecture her. It was really like there was no one else in the world there but the two of you. 

“She feels the pull too, Jonathan. I’ve seen it. She may be human but somewhere, somebody in her family wasn’t. She can do this properly.” Stone clapped his hands together. “Frankie found a true mate.” He pointed his fingers towards his friend. 

“I haven’t bound her to me if anybody is worried about that.” Frankie confessed before looking back at you. “I’ve held great restraint!” 

“I wouldn’t say great restraint.” Stone grumbled and you reached out to slap his arm. 

“Are you having unprotected sex?!” His mom sighed and hid her face. 

Frankie looked like she wanted to die. “Holy fuck, can we not talk about this in front of the entire pack?” 

“Some of us were trying to get work done before you rudely interrupted and shifted in the middle of the public!” Jonathan stood back up and whistled a tune. The other members in the room slowly started to pile out. “This shit is going to spread like wildfire, Frankie. We’ve got to punish you in some sort of way. You risked the pack.”

“She didn’t mean to!” You cried. “She was just trying to protect me.” 

Stone waved his hand. “That would actually be my fault with how we showed up. I attacked her earlier.” 

“Why?” Carol looked towards you two. 

Stone shuffled in his spot. Frankie made eye contact between him, you and the floor. 

“Just stuff.” Stone scratched the back of his head. “We don’t need to discuss it.” 

There was a thick silence that spread in the building. Jonathan turned to his wife and looked at her for a moment before she grabbed Frankie’s hand. “Follow me, dear. “ Frankie looked to you with a question on the tip of her tongue before her mom dragged her off towards the back of the building. You looked back towards her dad only to see Stone leaving the building from the front. You swallowed hard and realized you were now alone. It suddenly registered that this was her father which meant that this was also the alpha of the pack. He must be a very strong, important man. 

He looked down at you with the same eyes that he gave Frankie. Jonathan rubbed his temples for a moment before grabbing a chair and dragging it over to you. “It’s a weird way to meet us. It’s a weird way to discover this whole entire world that you never knew about. I’m sorry that you had to come upon it this way.” He put his hands on his knees and searched for the right words as he looked at the floor. “If you don’t want this, it needs to end now. My daughter is my world. I would do anything to ensure her happiness but if you can’t understand or commit to what is about to happen, I understand that. This isn’t for everyone.” 

You felt your stomach rolling like the storming sea. “I…” You felt your tongue fat and heavy in your mouth with everything you wanted to say and everything you didn’t have the words to. “I feel so connected to your daughter. It’s only been a week. I don’t know what this is. I have no clue. All I can say is that when I look at her, the world means nothing else. Time freezes, the planets align, and the stars have never been brighter. Even when she...transformed, I was scared initially but that quickly faded and when she fully changed just a bit ago, I knew I wasn’t in danger. She would never put me in danger.” 

“You’re young.” He starts up. “There’s a whole world to see. You can’t just leave if you continue with this. Frankie will settle down here after her schooling is finished. She will stay here, take over the pack when it’s my time to step down. Our lives are here now and they will be for several generations. You will have to be okay with almost never leaving this place. You will be a figurehead to our people. Your place beside my daughter will be almost as important as her spot. You must be a beacon of strength for her. You will be her rock, her confidence. You will be a mother to this pack. You will unknowingly adopt everyone’s problems. I’m trying not to go into too much detail just in case you decide against it, but this isn’t simple. This is tough. It’s a hard job, a hard life.” 

For some reason, your bottom lip wiggles as your throat burns. The tears are hot and fast. “I don’t know if I love Frankie but the idea that I wouldn’t be able to be with her, that physically hurts me. “ You hold your stomach and inhale deeply. 

“The reason this is happening to the two of you is because you are mates. The short version is that you were both chosen to be for each other. It is love. It is the strongest connection you will ever have. It is the most intense physical, emotional, and spiritual connection you will ever be able to have. You can say no to that. This life isn’t for everyone. You have your whole life in front of you.” Jonathan leans forward and pats your leg in a comforting gesture. “It’s okay.”

You sniffle and bring your hands to your face as it feels like a thousand conflicting emotions are bouncing around in your body. It's extremely intense and you were growing more upset. “I really don’t know what to do.” 

Jonathan sighed softly. “I can’t tell you what to do. I can only answer questions.”

“I’m human. Will it not be looked down upon?” You looked towards him with blurry vision and tear streaked cheeks. 

Jonathan chuckled and leaned back in his chair. “Let them try. There’s a little power in becoming Frankie’s mate. No one would dare say anything once the ritual was complete.” 

“What's the ritual?” 

“Basically, you and Frankie would be alone at some point. She would bite you somewhere in the neck or shoulder area. You would accept each other as mates, say some fancy words, and perform an activity.” 

“An activity?” You rubbed your cheeks. 

The poor man looked uncomfortable and looked anywhere but you. “Intercourse.” 

The heat rushed right to your head. You decided to quickly change the subject. “How much time would I have to decide?” 

“Most mates confirm or deny immediately. I’m surprised you both have made it a week. I’m also going to be talking to the kids later and ask why I hadn’t heard anything about this. The pull is strong. You both will become more and more erratic as an answer hasn’t been decided on. It gets dangerous.” 

You looked towards the way Frankie left. “There’s no time left is there?” 

“I would prefer it if we could decide today.” Jonathan murmured quietly before getting up. “Everything else can’t really be discussed until an answer is given.” 

You almost didn’t hear him. You felt dizzy from the emotional roller coaster. “I miss her.” Jonathan’s gaze fell on you. You glanced back to him with a softness in your heart. 

“I think you have your answer then.”


	9. Chapter 9

The day felt brighter. It felt better. Nothing had possibly changed but you felt like an entirely different person. 

Jonathan led you to a different side-by-side and the two of you took off through the wildness. You drove for about five minutes before you came upon another log cabin style house and pulled up behind it. Your feet had barely made it back to the dirt floor before Frankie was immediately at the door of the vehicle and had her hands on you. 

She kissed you immediately, cupping your face so tenderly that it felt like you were some sculpture in a museum and she was afraid of breaking you. You were lost in a swirl of emotions and now you wondered if it was all yours or not. Jonathan had mentioned that the connection was more than just physical. Frankie pulled away for air and pressed her forehead against yours to look deep into your eyes. You watched her pupils pulsating in between sizes and shifting between human and not. You wrapped your arms around this girl and smiled. The anxiety washed away like a rain storm came and cleaned up the mess. You were left with a deep, intense sense of comfort. She pulled you close to her and hugged you tightly as if to mold you into her body before forcing herself to release you. A thousand questions bubbled up. A silent communication passed between the two of you as your fingers skimmed over her neck and her hands found your hips. There were little flicks of emotions going across both of your faces as a conversation between the two of you passed seamlessly. You realized now that her outfit was completely different. She must have ripped through her clothes like Jonathan did his. 

You realized there was an audience and slowly unwrapped yourself from her as you were still side-by-side. “Hi.” You whispered to her. 

“Hey.” Her fingers went through your hair before trying to stand a little more away from you. “How’s it going?” 

“Good, I think.” You tilted your head to look at her. 

“Yeah?” Frankie grinned at you. There was confidence swelling in your stomach. 

“Yeah.” You smiled back. 

She reached forward and brushed her thumbs over your lips before swiping them over your cheeks and quickly dropping her arms back to her sides. Frankie turned back to the audience of her parents. She introduced you. “I met her at a party.” 

“This is why your grades could be better.” Carol clicked her tongue. 

Jonathan waved his hand at the remark. “School is a cover-up.” 

“An education is important.” His mother argued. 

Frankie interjected. “I think we’re good to go.” 

“You are not leaving.” Jonathan commanded. “Stone is going back with some of the pack at school to make sure your little stunt didn’t cause anything. You will stay here with her while your mother and I clean up the mess and the car. I’ve got to change as well because of you.” 

“Do not leave!” Carol moved with Jonathan to the vehicle. “There’s leftovers in the fridge.” 

Frankie picked you up quickly and carried you to where her parents were just standing. “I’ll behave.” 

“Unlikely.” Jonathan commented as he helped his wife. “We will talk later. “ 

“Not looking forward to it.” Frankie grumbled before moving to the back door of the house. You heard the engine start up as Frankie brought you into the home. You bypassed everything completely until Frankie seemed to be in a bedroom and plopped you down on a twin bed. You stared up at glow-in-the-dark moon and star stickers that were on the ceiling before trying to sit up and see. It looked like a child’s room that hadn’t been transformed yet. Frankie was grinning ear-to-ear. “Are we doing this?” 

“Now?”

“In general, I mean. But if you want to now…” Frankie’s face gets red again and she puts her hands together in front of her as if she’s praying.

“Quit!” You reached for her and brought her close. “Your dad made this sound super serious.” 

“It’s definitely serious.” She looked you dead in the face. “When we do it, we will pretty much be married in the eyes of everyone.” 

“Married?” 

“I need you and you need me. That’s it. Personally, I’m congratulating myself because I haven’t ripped out anyone’s throat that’s been too close to you. I’ve been a good dog, behaved.” 

“Except for earlier.” The memory resurfaces. 

“Except for earlier.” Frankie echos back. “The connection is strong. I knew the moment I helped you get home but I also realized you weren’t going to understand. I really wanted to go into a frenzy after I saw you again when we played. You were beautiful there in the crowd. My eyes couldn’t leave you. It was like seeing water and never getting to drink.” Frankie cupped your face again and inhaled the air around you. 

“Your dad said it would just get more and more intense. It already feels so big and loud. My feelings swing so easily but also it feels like something else is in there as well.” 

Frankie nodded. “It echoes. The connection echoes everything back and forth. I feel what you feel and visa versa. It will smoothen out when we go ahead with the mating process but as of right now, we are two radios trying to match stations without any help.” 

“So, it’ll turn into more of a second nature thing?” 

“Yeah.” Frankie sits on the floor at your feet and lays her head on your leg to look up at you. “Everything straightens back out. It’ll be fine.” 

“What about being your wife or mate or whatever since I’m human? Your dad basically made it sound like they’d just accept me because it’s you.” 

Frankie grinned. “Of course. I’m an alpha. I’ll take over the pack. You’ll be my mate. They’ll have to accept you. Whoever doesn’t will not stay with me. We are a unified front. We are a family. We take care of each other and love each other. If they can’t love you, they don’t love me. I won’t have it.” 

“I don’t want there to be animosity.” 

“There wouldn’t be.” An emotion flickered across her face briefly. 

“Why are you worried?” You scrunch your eyebrows together. 

“There may only be one problem but it won’t be anything big. Don’t fret over it.” Frankie moved onto her knees and started taking off all her jewelry. “You didn’t get to see me in my full form. I want to show you.” 

“What a change of subject.” You clicked your tongue. 

Frankie pulled her shirt off and a sports bra came off with it. You inhaled sharply and stared as her baggy clothes revealed a toned, slightly built body beneath. She had almost a completely flat chest with small scars scattered across her body. She strips off her pants and underwear real quick and stands in front of you with a big smile. Her face immediately started going into pink shades before she cleared her throat and scratched the back of her head with embarrassment. “I didn’t want to ruin my clothes again. Are you ready?” 

You nodded eagerly, feeling your body heat up at the sight of her bare form. Your eyes were glued to her naked body and taking in every detail you could from the strong look of her body to the blonde bush between her legs. You were definitely getting hot. Frankie coughed again and shook herself before immediately transforming in almost a blink of an eye. There were no horrible noises from her like Jonathan’s was when he transformed but there she was in front of you. 

A werewolf in the flesh.. 

Frankie stood at probably ten feet tall with golden fur all over. She had large claws on the ends of her hands and feet that could slide through metal easily. You were in awe as you stared up at her. “Wow, Frankie! Can you understand me in this form?” 

Frankie nodded and pushed her large head closer to you until her head butted your chest. You laughed loudly and ran your fingers through her fur with no fear in your body. You felt the soft texture against your fingers and felt at home. Her eyes were closed as you ran your hands all over her form. You never imagined something like this was actually real. You had always hoped but to have one in your lap was a totally different feeling. You hugged her and buried your face into her body. You could stay like that forever. Her muzzle started to sniff and inhale your body before standing fully up. Frankie stared down at you for a moment. Your eyes connected. 

Heat in your stomach started to blossom. You felt it fill your face and pool between your legs. You squeaked softly and brought your legs to your chest. It felt like the room was so small now. Your heart was beating against your chest and you felt the blood rushing in your ears. It was like somebody had snapped their fingers and the scene completely changed. Frankie moved forward and covered you in an instance with saliva dripping and connected in strings from her teeth. Her mouth was open with her tongue completely out before it dragged across your face. You laid down completely on the twin bed after her sudden ambush with her sharp claws dragging themselves over your body. 

Every inch of your skin felt like it was coming alive. It was too hot in here. You could feel a layer of sweat building in your body as the heat of Frankie radiated out from her huge body. Her paws dug into your pants and poked holes in the fabric before taking them off in a full sweep. Frankie stood back up and stared back down at you. You met her eyes with your mouth parted as you gulp for air. There was a wordless conversation taking place as you moved onto your knees on the bed and sat up, stripping off your top layers with ease. 

Frankie made a small whimper in the back of her throat before reaching for you. Her mouth came down and clamped on your shoulder with teeth digging in. You almost dropped at the contact as it felt like you wanted your skin opened up. You wanted to welcome her in. “Take me.” You gasped as electricity shot through every nerve. You wanted to see stars. 

Frankie removed her hold from your body before she moved you to shove her tongue into your mouth. You felt dizzy. You collapsed forward into her strong body and grabbed hard at her werewolf form. She gripped your hard as claws dug into the softness of your ass cheeks and spread them before you felt a careful claw slowly sliding over your slit. You realized now that you were practically leaking with heat. You coated your thighs while practically dripping into the comforter. You inhaled deeply as she seemed to be flooding your senses. Her tongue pulled out of your mouth and pushed you back on the bed. You fell onto the mattress and bounced a little bit before following an instinct in your stomach. You rolled over to be facedown in the comforter and got back on your knees before reaching back with both hands. Your hands and legs spread out at the same time to expose both of your twitching holes. There wasn’t even a droplet of shame in your body. You wanted this. 

A howl almost had you jumping out of your skin. You braced for impact as the werewolf moved over you. Her snout dug between your legs and buried itself in your leaking cunt to lap at the flowing juices. She gripped your hips and brought your lower half up to meet her face. Your legs dangled as she ate you like a feast. Her long tongue invaded your hole, twisting and rolling inside to find the source. You let your noises freely spill out. You squeaked out and bounced on the mattress as you were suddenly dropped. You heard a thump and looked back in time to see Frankie in a human form on her knees with her front leaned over and fists hitting the ground. “We gotta talk about something.” You watched her human skin almost rippling like a lake as something beneath it desperately wanted out. 

“Right now?” There was a pulse between your legs that needed release. “I want you so bad.” 

A low growl came from Frankie as the wave of her hair moved while she shook her head. “Sweet god.” 

“Look at me, Frankie.” You begged pathetically and rolled over on your side to expose your pussy to her. You dipped your fingers between your lower lips and folds. 

Frankie’s head jerked up and watched your fingers move. “We really need to talk before we can continue.” A low whine rolled out of her that she couldn’t swallow back. 

“Nothing matters. It doesn’t matter.” You spread your hole in front of her eyes. 

Frankie blew hard out of her nose and her nails dug into the floor to create grooves. “I’m an alpha.” She tried to explain. “That means certain things in certain parts of our life.” Her voice was strained. 

“I want you to fuck me right now.” 

Frankie whined and put her head against the floor before quickly looking back your way. “Baby, I’m trying to talk right now.” You let your fingers work your body and make squelching noises. Frankie’s veins started popping up in her skin. “I can breed!” She blurted out. 

“Then do it.” You were heavy lidded and out of your mind, waves of lust from both of you coursing through your system. “I don’t care how it works.” You tilted your head back and let out a low, drawn out moan. 

Frankie was on top of you in a second. You wrapped your body around her immediately as her mouth met yours. The two of you entangled quickly and something thick ground against your folds. The two of your tongues entwined for sloppy, wet kissing until she broke for air. “We need to mate. Now.” She grabbed a hold of you and tried to restrain herself long enough to get you to look at her. “I, Francine, take you to be my mate. Your turn.” 

You forced your focus on her and took an extra moment to think. You stated your name and forced all your brain cells to remember what she said. “And I take you as my mate.” 

Frankie made a vibrating noise in her throat before grinding against you with the twin bed squeaking in protest. She stuck her tongue out of her mouth and took a finger before slowly cutting the flat of her tongue until blood started to bleed through. She came back down and kissed you deeply. Your senses heightened immediately upon the iron taste filling your mouth and a moan was shared between you. Frankie pulled back long enough to get your throat, teeth finally breaking skin. It felt like a dam had been broken. An orgasm was forced over the edge as it felt like the world turned upside down. You withered beneath her until she pulled away and exposed her own throat. “You have to bite me.” Frankie pulled her face into your view with her wolf eyes staring straight back at you. “You gotta do this for me.” 

You whined and pressed your face against her neck, breathing in scents you’ve never noticed before. She sighed against you and felt your body beneath her as she whispered reassurement. You opened your mouth and pressed your teeth against her skin. “You gotta do it hard, baby.” You definitely tried. There was something deep inside your body that was definitely saying no though. You couldn’t possibly cause her any discomfort. 

Frankie’s hips moved as she adjusted her body against yours and in one flush motion, her sharp fingers dug into your body. It took you by surprise and you chomped down. The blood filled your mouth and you pulled back at the taste. Frankie released her hold on you as her skin looked like it was ready to release the beast inside. “You need to run.” 

“What?” The world was disorienting. You touched your mouth and your throat as your senses were trying to make sense of what was happening. 

“Run.”


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn’t scary to be running in the woods wildly. It was kind of thrilling when you actually knew the monster that was behind you. 

When Frankie said run, you took it to heart. You knew there was a reason behind it. There was going to be another time to discuss it but now wasn’t it. 

You scrambled through the woods that you’ve been in before and ran barefoot through it. You had at least the mental capacity to grab her shirt from the floor and throw it on before streaking naked on somebody else’s land. 

You stopped after a while and looked back to listen to the dead silence of the woods. You were upright one moment and thrown to the ground the next. You and a massive form of blonde rolling through the woods until she forced it to a stop and burned her face beneath your shirt. Your heart was racing in your chest. You understood what needed to happen. Frankie took a claw and sliced it through her shirt that covered your naked body. Your core was already ready from early so when you spread your legs and showed her your glistening hole, there was no need for preparation. Frankie leaned up in her wolf form and howled into the sky. You looked down her body to find something that was not there before. A leaking cock absent of a ballsack was bobbing between her lips. You blinked several times thinking you were imagining it until the words “I can breed you” thumped around in your skull until you connected the dots.

Franke came back down and dragged you by the hip to flip you over. You faced the earth while you were brought into your knees and taken. She lined up swiftly and smoothly with your body greedily accepting her without resistance. Your hole stretched wide open with your inner walls clenching to milk the shaft that was bottoming out in your body. Your stomach showed evidence of her cock inside your drooling hole. Another roar cracked through the silence of the woods before she covered your body completely and started jack hammering into you. You were jostled and moved in whatever way fit her needs best as she plowed into your body. The precum must be more than what you knew humans were to be capable of because every in and out of your hole had your body spasming. There was nothing else in the world that could make you feel like this woman could make you feel. 

The back of your head was grabbed by a large claw. You were her own personal flesh light. You babbled nonsensical with every move she did. Your inner walls trembled and shook with every drag of her veiny member. She would slam into the deepest depths of your body and kiss your womb with the head of her cock. You were crumbling. Her unbusy arm wrapped around your torso and gripped you to hold you into place as she took you against the forest floor. Your bodies slammed together lewdly. You could smell your own heat in the air. You couldn’t imagine what it smelled like for her. Her hand that was around your torso moved between your legs and fireworks were shooting off in your body. You squirmed, wiggled, and ground against her body until she found your rhythm. You were crying loud and losing all strength in your body but Frankie wouldn’t have it. There would be a complete and total domination of your mind, body, and spirit. You knew that. 

You were a sniveling mess. Tears blurred your vision. You had no strength to hang on but you tried. Her name fell from your lips over and over again. It was gospel. 

She was aiming to please again. Frankie found the spot that had you using your last bit of strength to claw against the ground. She angled both of your bodies differently until she was only dragging against it. You were crumbling and quickly. Eager to accept anything she gave, you just tried to let yourself go as much as possible. You didn’t care if anyone ended up seeing or hearing you. Everyone in the world knew that you belonged to Frankie. That’s all that mattered. 

Frankie stood up and pulled you along with her to force you on your feet as her cock rearranged your insides. The sloppy juices of your love making has made the dirt turn dark beneath you. You were floating above the ground with her holding up as she fucked you like a toy. You felt so loved and you were honored. You couldn’t imagine being anywhere else but strung up in the air and your hole stretched wide open to accommodate the prick that you were getting bred by. 

You distantly hear yourself making your vulgar noises. The wind chills your skin or is it the adrenaline that ripples goosebumps across your body? Her claws go across your skin but only to make the skin raise up and turn an angry color. You’re panting heavily as her dagger-like nails go over your breasts as if to lay claim. A sharp breath escapes your body as you are shoved back into the ground. The earth is cold in comparison to the raging heat that lurks behind you. There’s slap after bruising slap as your cheeks met her hips over and over again. You get a glimpse of your body as it morphs to accompany her cock going in and out of your gaping hole. Your stomach protrudes with the size. You feel like it’s an almost out-of-body experience as you view your body as she takes you. Your walls are squeezing around her at the sight. Your body is hot and tingling. It’s only a matter of time. 

“Frankie!” You dig your fingers into the dirt to hold onto the last strand of sanity you have but it’s very well slipping away. The feeling in your stomach tightens. You melt into the ground and feel like your whole is on fire. You lose track of time in the middle of the madness because the thing you know you’re on your back but still on the ground. You’re being shook back and forth. Your stomach feels bloated and hot. You wrap your legs and arms around a human body with lustful noises leaving your throat. It feels like there is a bulge between both of your bodies that keep you connected. 

Frankie’s a mess in her human state. There is nature clinging to you but there’s also blood from the bite marks. She doesn’t stop moving but grabs your wrists and slaps them back on the ground. She looks absolutely feral as she leans up above you with teeth far from their human shape and eyes like a hungry wolf. You look down between the two of you to see a mess of bodily fluids. The cum that is dripping out of your cunt is thicker than what a human can make. Your hole that she’s fucking sounds sloppy and full since every movement is pushing fluid out. She moves a hand and places it around your throat so she can flex her grip on you. You are completely hers and you would want to be no others. You look towards the sky for a moment and see the sun is slowly creeping back to the earth. How long had you been out here? How long have you been out? 

You forget your questions the moment she releases you and grabs your hips so she can sit up on her knees. She pulls you tight so your bodies have no gap and leaves you gasping while half in the air as she comes inside of you. You squirm your hips and wiggle hard against her as you feel her member twitching inside your guts. The wolf-like features melt away from her features as she comes back on top of you to greet you. She kisses your forehead and moves awkwardly to adjust on top of you. She tries to talk and nothing comes out so Frankie just presses her forehead against yours. You’re so sleepy that you can barely keep your eyes open. 

“You okay?” She whispers to you with a raspy, hoarse voice. 

You nod a little bit. 

“We’re going to be here for a little bit so you lay there and sleep.” 

“That’s easy enough.” You confess to her. You can hear her laugh in your ear. There wasn’t much after that because you let the exhaustion overtake you. 

It wouldn’t be until sometime later that you would awake with the moon overhead in the sky. It was beautiful with all the stars dancing around in the sky, sparkling like they were doing it just for you. You moved just a little bit to find yourself being carried through the woods and Frankie’s face peeking down at you for just a moment. “You need your sleep, my love. We’re going home.”

“Home?” You ask yourself, feeling like you were almost not even there. 

“Home.” She confirmed and sat nothing more as you nestled yourself against her warm body and once again let the sleep devour you.


End file.
